marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Xuthl (Earth-616)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Fire-Demon Category:Fire Demons | Education = | Origin = Demon | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Jim Owsley; Val Semeiks | First = Conan the Barbarian #193 | Death = | HistoryText = In his quest to destroy Conan, the Devourer of Souls had his lackey Prince Irham command his wizard to summon the demon lord. Upon his arrival Xuthl sucked the squealing sorcerer that summoned him into his flaming embrace, and then playfully spat out his burnt bones. The Devourer, unimpressed by Xuthl’s antics, requested a host of Xuthl’s Shedu in return for a favor to be repaid later. After the Devourer concealed the glowing orb containing the Shedu in his cloak he then departed on his mission to destroy Conan. Arriving at Bhoraji, and just prior to attacking Kaleb the Destroyer in an attempt to seize the vast eldritch power of his daughter Solaise, the Devourer loosed the Shedu from their containment in the orb. The creatures streaked off into the sky to locate their quarry, Conan. When Xuthl was summoned by Thulsa Doom in Koth, he agreed to help him against the Devourer of Souls because it amused him to do so and soon appeared to the now god-like Devourer to demand repayment on the debt owed him for the loan of his Shedu. In order to repair his debt to Xuthl, the Devourer was commanded to find the most beautiful and unspoilt maiden in the western kingdoms and sacrifice her unto Xuthl, but the Devourer must win the girl to himself by love. Some time later, just as the Devourer, in Acheron human form, revealed his feelings to Sephra, daughter of Count Trocero, Xuthl blasted the girl into a blackened skeleton and charred meat, enraging the Devourer. After Wraarl was ultimately defeated by Conan, his human incarnation, Acheron, awakened on a beach on one of the Islands of Pearl: Xuthl appeared to Acheron and explained that what destroyed the Devourer also saved him. The humanity the Devourer learned in his walk amongst the mortals was his crippling flaw in the battle with Conan. Using that flaw to destroy him was Xuthl’s plan all along. The Devourer’s demonic shell was destroyed by the magic blade in Conan’s hands thus the only part of the Devourer left for Xuthl to save was his human side. He took the liberty of restoring Acheron to his original form as a matter of professional courtesy. Acheron said he should hate Xuthl for killing Sephra. Xuthl responded that the Devourer killed her when he made his bargain. Xuthl flowed into a nearby bottle half buried in the sand which Acheron promptly corked. Acheron wandered away, bottle in hand, telling the demon lord he intended to find a warm place in the sun. | Powers = Near-impervious to harm | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Hyborian Age Characters